


Checkmate

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Champ isn't good at chess.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Today's prompt was "Chess"

Champ isn't good at chess.

Or rather, he doesn't care all that much about chess. He knows the rules of course. After decades of clandestine meetings with Chester King, he couldn't  _ not _ know them even if he wanted to.

It's something that could have driven them apart, but since the Englishman often humored him whenever he felt like talking about football -- and never insisted he called it 'American' football like many Europeans -- Champ could humor Chester too in that instance.

And while he'd rather play poker one the rare afternoons they have nothing more pressing to do -- or when they aren't sure if they are safe to touch each other -- he's been known to let Chester convince him to play a game.

Champ always loses of course.

After all, he isn't good at chess. Doesn't care about it, at all.

But Champ isn't an idiot either. And no one would accuse him of not being competitive.

He could potentially win if he wanted to. Has come close to it many times in fact, before intentionally sabotaging himself.

Victory is sweet, there is no denying that.

But not as sweet as seeing Chester's face light up with the simple pleasure of winning against an enemy he deems worthy.


End file.
